the bet
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Too much freetime can cause trouble: Axel and Demyx are bored, so they come up, with a bet. No Akudemy, but some pairings named.
1. 1: the kickstart

**The bet; part 1 **

_May I...?_

Something more then a one-shot for once. Hope you like my little betting-idea. I don't own K-H, but if I get the chance to it, I'll let you know.

'I spy...' 'Dusk' Axel yawned and leaned back in his chair. 'Demyx, you keep describing this dusk for the last six rounds. That's boring.' He glance through the room and finally said: 'I spy with..' 'Roxas. Nine rounds 'til now.'

Both turned their heads towards said nobody, but the young blond seemed to already have overheard his name, because he turned the volume of his Mp-player up. Axel briefly wondered wether Roxas would become deaf by trying to ignore him. He closed his eyes, feeling hurt, useless and left alone.

All the flurry wanted, was this little blond to smile at him, showing that he was loved back or at least agreeable- to- be- with. A simple plan, you might think, but that didn't seem to work out, all he had gotten was: 'Stop annoying me pyromanic jerk.' Love hurts. Like a bitch. A very sadistic, larxenelike, bitch with a wip. Not that Axel was that against wips, but Larxen and a wip...(O.o mental-image) Okay, let's go on with the story, shall we?

Demyx hated people beeing depressed. Who would entertain him now? He thought of a way to comfort for quiet some time. A pity, that all of the ideas just sounded bad, nasty or violent, exept for the stupid one he decide to choose in the end.

He poked Axel's shoulder until he was sure, he had his attention and asked: 'Hey Ax, may I hug you?' Green eyes flashed open, suprised. 'Uhm.. what?' The sandbrown-haired nobody blushed a bit and repeated: 'May I hug you? You know.. I thought, maybe it makes you feel better.' He smiled, a very embarrassed look on his face. 'I should have picked the nasty idea, I knew it.' he thought, regretting his try to cheer VIII up.  
Axel's eyes were stuck on him, not sure if Demyx was kidding or not. Then suddenly, he burst out laughing, loud enought even to reach Roxas' tortured ears. The key of destiny sighed and turned the music up a bit more. Now he was definatly deaf, but the flurry had something else on his mind, so he could not worry about that. It was maybe just a fake and desperate laugh, but it made him feel better for a short time. More like the person he was not able to be.

Finally, Axel had calmed down enough to breath properly again. He asked between two giggles: 'You're not actually believing, somebody would answer you: 'yes please.'? God Demyx, that's... hilarious. Pathetic but hilarious'.

The watermage pouted, eyes big and watery. Now he was sure: Axel was a big meanie. 'Is not. If you don't want help, I'll never offer it to you again.' Still shaking from laughters, the firestarter answered: 'Hey, don't be mad. You just suprised me, got it memorized?' He had settled to grinning like a maniac by now, because number VIII had had an idea (and was gratefull for the chance to use got-it-memorized). A diabolic idea, that lead (a certain nobody) directly into trouble.

Unaware of his fate, Demyx smiled his happy-happy-joy-joy-smile again, tears vanished in seconds. Axel was in a good mood for a change, so he didn't want to spoil that. Mostly it ment something interesting was about to happen.

Proud of his little 'victory against grumpyness' he added to himself: 'Mission: Complette. Go Demyx- go Demyx!' 'Uhm Demyx, why are you talking to yourself?' Axel began to once more question the others sanity, but still. There was a nasty idea in store and he hated to wait: 'Anyway Dem. You're of for a little bet?' The blond nobody thought about the question and said 'Sure, as long as it doesn't include me getting hurt, beaten up or tied to something. 'I spy..' started to annoy the shit out of me.' he fixed Axel with a questioning expression on his face: 'What kind of bet's on your mind?'

'A really simple one. You just said, somebody would actually like your may-I-hug-you-line. If you can proof that to me, you win. Sounds OK?' That sounded truely okay for a change, but there had to be something like a hidden meaning or a trap. It would not be the firemage's suggestion, if not. Demyx wanted to know some details, before he would decide. The more time you spend with Axel, the carefuller you got, and he had just spend the whole afternoon with said nobody. Suspiciously, he asked: 'How do you want me to proof that? Like: Hey Superior, sorry to disturb you, but may I hug you? Just if you got enought time, of course.' That thought caused Axel's grin to grow even more. (It was indeed almost exactly, what he had planned.) He was eager to see how things would turn out.

'Of course not. I just thought, you get a deadline of a day or so, to make everybody in the whole castle answer the question with a yes. Or at least something you can count as one. How you make them say that, is left to you. Alright do we have a deal?' Unable to find the second meaning of that bet, Demyx agreed, after he asked: 'If I win, can I wish myself something of you?' 'Sure, but same thing counts for me, right?'

Now, that they had set up the rules, Demyx stressed himself. He got of the couch he was sitting on, almost tripping over some cushions and left the room, planning and grinning. Axel was so getting in trouble if he could do that. And to him, there was no doubt about that.

Meepmeeepmeepmeepmepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeepmeep

Xemnas spend the day in his room, working on last weeks reports. At the moment, Marluxia's tale of a lost flower kept him busy. God knows how the flowerboy was able to write a tragedy like that in Midgar, even if you ignore the fact that the report was supposed to be about heartless. He was impressed. Confused but impressed.

It ment extra work to search for the few usefull sentences in about nineteen pages, but the storys Marluxia wrote made up for that. He would never confess it, but Xemnas wanted to know how the story would go on and how the pink haired man would continue it in a world like, for example Spira or Traverse town.

Currently, the flower was only minutes away from death, struggling for water. The Superior was focused on the sheet of paper in his hands when he heard a strange knocking sound. Damn. Just like advertising in an actionmovie. The door opened and the Melodious Nocturne walked in. Xemnas was suprised that he was neither dripping wet nor burning. Well, that was quite a positive sign. 'Now, number nine. Do you have an urgent problem?' Demyx smiled nervously while talking: 'No, but I am working on some kind of... experiment that requires your help.'

That was almost the last thing, the Superior would have expected. (The real last thing was a thought including sugar-high moogles, a deadly rubberduckie and Saìx wearing a dress)

He glanced up on the still standing nobody in front of his desk and waited for a giant explosion or the end of all worlds. Something was disturbingly wrong.

'So, can I count on you, Sir?' Demyx smiled at the blank expression, his superior's face showed. 'Excuse me, but: May I hug you?' All Xemnas' confused brain could make up, was a slight nod, but as long as it could be taken as a yes, IX didn't mind. He bend over the desk between them and briefly hugged his shocked superior. Seconds later, he was gone and Xemnas finally seemed to have remembered how to breath.

'I'd better check, wether Saìx is wearing a dress.' he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Demyx acted in his own computergame-like way of celebrating, means he mumbled: 'Misson one: success. 12 Left. Go Demyx, go Demyx.' the whole way up to his next victim's room.

Yayyayyayyayyayyayyayayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyayyay

Xigbar was lying on one of the balconys, the castle had. He was not thinking of anything bad, in fact he was too tired and exhausted to even move.

At the moment, the freeshoter stared at some rainclouds. 'Bloody cats.' Xigbar's body felt like he had recently been hitten by a car. Who knew these aristocats were a bunch of violant little furballs? Well, Xemnas of course, it had surely happened somehow like this: Oh, there's a stupid, hurting and depressing mission. Where's Xigbar?  
'Bloody bastard.' he added silently. In order to calm down, II watched more clouds. There was one that looked like.. a cloud. Oh, and there. Another one. How amazing. If there was a god somewhere up there, that happened to not look like a cloud, Xigbar was praying he would have mercy on him and kill him. Or give him a potion and an aspirin, so he could leave the stupid balcony.

Why did he have to be stupid enough to come out here and slip? And worse of all, he was not able to get up. Or maybe, he didn't wanted to get up. Depends on, who was asking. Oh look. Another cloud-cloud. Aw.

'Hey Xiggy.' Unable to move his poor, scratched body, Xigbar just answered: 'Hey kiddo.' Demyx sat down next to the freeshoter. He blinked. 'You're not dead, are you?'

That sounded like a challenge. Carefully, II sat up and murmured: 'Nope, but definitly close to it.' He forced his usual smile back on his face, replacing the pain. 'See? Now, what's the matter?'

Seconds passed, but the nocturne did'nt said a thing. He just sat there and... blushed? 'Hey, lil' dude? Anyone home??' Xigbar asked concerned.

'Uhm.. yes' Demyx gulped. After a small, unsure smile he laid his arms around the older nobody, nuzzling his nose into the dark hair. Well, that was unexpected. The freeshooter froze, not understanding the whole situation. But he had to confess, it was better that watching cloud-clouds all day long, no matter what the reason for IX's behavior was. A low voice next to Xigbar's ear caused him to twitch. Too many suprises in a minute are not good, he thought.

'Xiggy? May I hug you?' The gunner grinned. 'You're allready crushing my rips. How'm I supposed to say no?' With that, he earned a small chuckle.They spend some time, just sitting on the floor like this. It felt strange, but IX seemed to be healing Xigbar through this touch. He was glad, noone else had powers like this, or else he would be forced to cuddle random people more often.

As suddenly, as he had started the embrace, Demyx got up. He took a small bottle from his cloak and gave it to II, _Potion _written on it. There he was, the mysterious non-cloud-god! 'Here, as a Thank-you. Now you're my favorite gunman.' A sparkling and sweet smile, causing every bishi to turn green from envy later, the watermage waved a symbolic goodbye. 'Gotta go. See ya Xig and get well.'

Xigbar watched him summon his portale and did'nt even care, when Demyx started humming a simple hm - hmhm – tune. (How come I know, what the lyrics are?) He had a potion, was able to move his body and there was a cloud that actually looked like a sheep. Could life get even better?

Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow

Demyx had spend a lot of time, searching for the whirlwind lancer. There were too many spots to hide in that stupid castle. In the end, he found him taking a nap in his room. The watermage was not sure why he had not been searching here before, maybe because of the weapons pinned on every wall? Most likely. All these spears, swords and blades-on-strange-sticks made him feel nervous. Demyx shuddered. He was a bit afraid of the lancer so he didn't want to offend him. Even without a heart, you still have the urge to survive.

Carefully, the blond nobody tiptoed through the room, avoiding everything sharp, dangerous and squeeky (there was a rubberduckie lying around for some reason).

He reached the bed, fortunatly without stabbing himself and kneeled down next to it. Loud snoring had companied his way, but now he was almost unable to hear is own thoughts. At least it showed, that Xaldin was asleep. And Demyx saw his chance.

He wispered: 'Xaldy? May I hug you?' unhearable to everybody. But Xaldin beeing the nobody (bad joke again) he was, noticed something. The snoring stopped and was replaced by some undefinated mumbling, sounding like: 'Hmm...whshfinjOKdjncijn.' After that, III continued peacefully. Whatever it was, it contained ok, so Demyx decided to ignore the rest.

That was the moment, the trouble began. Catlike, he crawled over the his sleeping fellow-nobody. He held onto both sides of the bedframe and prayed Xaldin had a good sleep. After holding his breath and praying even more, the watermage bend down, briefly touching the lancer's chest with his own. The snoring kept going.

Demyx had won. Yay. Unable to supress it, he mumbled: 'Go Demyx, go Demyx.' totally ignoring that he was still only inches away from a certain, very agressive windmage. But don't you worry, he was reminded soon. By? Guess who.

'THE HELL?..' Xaldin had summoned his spears and was starring at IX half shocked, half confused. Why was the jerk next to him IN HIS BED? All he could remember,was taking a short and relaxed nap and suddenly Demyx had fallen down out of nowhere.

They met each other's gazes, both analyzing the scenario. Xaldin, who was not sure if he was awake or not and Demyx, who was desperatly seraching for way to escape. But all his brain gave him was: 'You're so screwed, beg for your life.' Damn you traitorous mind, the musician thought, short before hitting his head to make that voice stop.  
Slowly backing of, he got up. It was just like talking to a dog. Never show him your back and never look into his eyes. But ordinary dogs can not create giant wind-dragons when they are pissed, so he added as calm as possible: 'Nothing the hell. I was just wondering how uhm.. far this and that side of your bed were apart.' Great lie Demy, what's next? A hug? Oh yeah, we already had that.

Carefully, Demyx moved out of the way of a close spear. 'Appearantly it's this.' he held his hands up, some random distance away. 'So, well, thank you and goodbye.' He vanished.

Seconds later, a confuzed Xaldin decided to stop drinking before sleeping. It made strange things happen.

end chapter one. Please review if you likeed it, flames are welcome too. c ya.

_This capter was dedicated to my lovely wife and best friend Manu._


	2. 2: you can make it Demy!

Part 2.

I made it. Yay. I think I derserve a cookie for that. munch The song I use is from Seeed. I don't own anything in this story, neither the charakters, nor the books or songs, exept for Kyle, my rubberducky.

How come, everything Vexen was able to produce today, was pink goo? Mostly stinking, pink goo. He felt anger rise inside of him. It should have been _orange_ goo. Was that so difficult to understand?

Xemnas wanted his hairwax orange, for some reason. To match it with his eyes, maybe? Or to let it fit into his bathroom? God knows what was going on in the Superior, but as long as it saved III from dangerous missions, he did not complain.

The scientist groaned as he dumped another testtube into the garbage, waving his now turning green little friend goodbye. Slowly he was running out of these tubes, equal to the speed, his chumbucket became too small for them. There surely was a relation between tubes and hairgel, but math was not his speciality, he was just the guy who screwed the experiments up.

Sighing, he restarted 'mission: orange'. First a bit of that, then a bit of that, then stirring, a bit of god-knows what, stirring again... in fact, the whole procedure was extremly boring. And doing it for the sixth time on one single day, wasn't helping either. Boredom is not usefull, when you need to focus, but there was no way to be entertained. So Vexen decided to simple entertain himself. (nope, nothing M-rated, althought it would be THE chance for Demyx to... ok, forget it) After checking he was alone, III began humming. For some time he was able to focus, the chances to make the gel look exactly as it should, were rising.

But he grew tired of that too. Vexen needed something different. Another glance over both of his shoulders later, he started singing the first song, that came into his mind: 'Sweet as a girl can be... she's lying in my bed, right next to me. I'm dying of frustation, night's not her time she says, with a yawn as she turns around.'

Demyx had entered the room and was at the moment stuggling very hard not to laugh at the sight of his singing and, meanwhile, even dancing superior. The academyc was swinging through the room with a purple testtube, his blond hair flying through the air, somehow shakira-like. It was creepy enough to be funny.

Fortunatly, Vexen had not noticed number 9 and went on singing, while adding the blue liquid to the purple something he kept shaking: 'But she is fire, inna the morning sun, all through the night she cyaan come.' With the last sentence, the scientist began a strange bellydance, even worse than the one before.

That was too much for poor little Demy-kins. His knees couldn't hold his body and he ended up rolling on then floor, tears in his eyes from all the giggles and laughers he was forced to hold back. Vexen turned around, ready to kill whoever had discovered his dark secret: he was a fan of Shakira. He had no idea how he would manage to kill someone with his blue shield, but he could still throw the testtube, hoping the spy would die from haircare-product-toxication. Searching for his 'enemy', he felt dumb, not seing anybody until his gaze went down.

It was just Demyx, curled up on the floor and desperatly trying to catch his breath. 'Thank god, it's not Xigbar or Axel. Demyx's not intellingent enough to blackmail me with this.' Vexen thought, relaxing a bit more.

Grinning, he said: 'Now, number nine, what brings you here? Do you need something?', but seconds later, doubts started to form in his mind. What if he was underestimating the musician? What if he had a nasty plan hidden in the unknown depts of his mind? (huh Vexen, are we feeling a bit stressed today, are we?) What if he knew of.. the rubber duckie?! The academyc forced the grin on his lips to stay. Don't let him know, you know, that he knows of something he should'nt know.

It took about a minute and a lot of coughts to make Demyx stop laughing. He had no ides how lively his superior could be. Maybe, if he was in a mood like this, he would understand the bet and even help him? Indeed, that seemed like the perfect moment to ask his question. He smiled warmly at IV, thinking: 'If he allowes me to hug him and I survive it without beeing frozen, Axel is in trouble.' The unknown depts of his mind cheering at this thought.

It was not just the perfect moment, but also the moment Vexen paniced. This had to be the famous smile of doom. Demyx surely knew everything. He found his eyes fixed on the nocturne, as IX started talking again: 'Well, I was wondering if I could maybe hug you?'.

The scientist frowned. That was about the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, but the musician was in the better position. 'I'll sacrifice myself.' he decided. 'For the sake of my secret.' he closed his eyes and nodded.

A couple of minutes later, a beaming matermage had left his laboratory, humming: 'When the light of the morning comes...' Tomorrow, he could ask his superior for a duett. Demyx giggled happily. That would be fun!

Vexen also smiled. His secret was safe and the gel seemed to turn out at least red-ish. Curiously, he looked at his chest. To his suprise, it felt warm where the other had touched him. Maybe he could make some experiments about that...(Uhoh O.o)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Zexion and Lexaeus were spending their time in the so called livingroom-that-never-will-be, also known as Boredom-deluxe, for it was the only room without a Tv, radio or soundsystem of any kind. There was a table, some more or less plushy seats and books. Billions of them. Okay, maybe not that much, at least more that anybody can read in a lifetime.

But Zexion seemed to know all of them. Or he was very good at pretending it, because noone else cared much for books. They had their favorites in their rooms and the rest was non of their concern. Roxas for example had taken all the Harry Potter books on his first day. Not a great loss for VI, to be honest. He prefered... different lecture.

At the moment, he was re-reading 'Interview with the vampire', for he didn't wanted Lexaeus to see how much he enjoyed reading 'Brokeback mountain' or 'new moon; the story of Bella and Edward'. The silent hero would understand, but it was too embarassing to explane that he sometimes liked cheesy books better than the whole horror-thriller-drama-thing.

He closed the book, memorizing the page. Believe it or not, but Zexion felt like talking. 'Lexaeus? Have you already heard these irritating rumors of number IX? The superior seemed rather disturbed, after he had visited him.' His eyebrow (the visible one, duh) twitched at the thought of what could have happened. The (very deep) hidden fan-boy in him started an excited mental-dance.

Lexaeus did not move.

He thought: 'I knew he should not have read brokeback mountain for the third time. Poor kid.' Zexion had kept that secret, but he knew the boy long enought to be familiar to his habits. Of course, he was curious too, but more Lexaeus-style. Means he sat there, working on his puzzle and waited for someone to tell him everything he had to know. It was not a very sophisticated way of gathering infomation, but it saved a lot of energy.

On days like the one I am talking of at the moment, it was Zexion, who would say nothing for days and ten minutes later you could not stop him from telling you his or some random person's whole life. The silent hero left conversations like that better informed than anyone in the whole castle, maybe even better than the superior. So he knew that waiting and listening was he best thing he could do.

'I wonder what is on his mind lately.' the schemer went on, thoughts drifting. Demyx was not one of those people who behaved strange on purpose, it was just his way of doing things. He was mostly like a drunken puppy, if you want to describe it that way. So, what could he have done to irritate Xemnas that much? Zexion had no idea, that he would find it out, just minutes later. His thoughts didn't make much sense, in fact he himself had no idea what he should think about that, so he shrugged and re-opened his book.

His eyes drifted over vampires, bloody szenes and very important dialoges... he already knew. It was as thrilling as watching Lexaeus working on his puzzle.

Sighing, Zexion got up, the book in his hand. He put it back on the shelve, next to the other Anne Rice novels. They all smelled like Marluxia, who used to sit in his room with them, giggling as much as an eleven year old schoolgirl, and that made him sick. Not that he was that much against the flowerboy himself, but his daisy-rose-cute and cuddly-smell was rather annoying. The schemer closed his eyes. Hundreds of scents surrounded him, changing their look from time to time and moving with the air carrying them. Simmilar to dancing fairys, if you're a romantical poet.

But Zexion, being as romantical as a rock, used to say they looked like slowely rottening seaweed. He grabbed the closest book, not really caring what it was, and sat back down.

_Suppose that you and I were sitting.._

Great. Tons of interesting and thrilling books and he had to pick: the memoirs of a geisha. How come it was there in the first place? Zexion stared at the first page, 'I could get up and get myself something different, but I don't want to move.' thinking. Sighing, he went on reading in the middle of the book, when Demyx entered the room. 'Heya Lexaeus, Zexy.' he sat down next to the bigger nobody, smiling about some kind of insider-joke. The next vicitim was choosen, but he was the only one, who knew that.

'Stop calling me...' VI tried to explain again, why this name was embarrasing, but knowing the nocturne, he already knew, but kept on ignoring it, because it seemed like fun. So, why waste energy? The schemer decided, he would use said energy instead to improve the novel he was trying to read by spontanously inserting the persons, who sat in this room too, into the book. He smirked. Thank god, nobody knew how strange he behaved sometimes.

Sayuri aka Demyx giggled. She bend over and asked: 'My dear chariman (Lexaeus). How are all these pieces supposed to match?' Sighing, the chairman answered: 'They will match, when their time has come, Sayuri. Now, let us watch the Sakura-tree outside bloom. It remainds me of your fascinating beauty.' For real, they were talking something totally different, but Zexion, didn't budge. The thought of the silent hero explaining how exeptional Demyx looked when he wore that certain kimono caused him to bit his lip, forcing back a cuckle. Insanity, here I come.

His thoughts were suddenly busted, when Demyx laughed and hugged Lexaeus. How long had he been wrapped up in his own thoughts?! People were randomly cuddling, althought the chairman confessed his feelings later, to be exact in chapter 34. To imagin him hugging her now, was wrong. Why couldn't they understand his masterplan?

Meanwhile, the blond had let go of Lexaeus and waved one hand in front of Zexion's face. Note to self: first care about the outside world, than the fantasy-one.

'You heard me, Zexy? And what do you say?' Demyx asked. 'I heard not a bit and I don't care.' The other wanted to answer. Instead he just mumbled: 'definitly.' Seconds later, the air was forced out of his lungs. Zexion gasped.

IX took his arms of his shoulders. It's not part of daily life, that you get to hug your superior, so Demyx had overdone it a bit. He smiled sheeplishly. 'You're not gonna rape my mind for that, or so?'

The thought was quiet attractive, but Zexion had to confess, that it was his own fault for answering without knowing the question. Another note to self: listen to Demyx more closely.

'No, I will not harm you for it. But may I take a guess? Axel brought you happy-juice from the 100 acre wood again?' Now it was the musicians time to bit his lip. 'No it's ... a suprise if I can call it one. But wait a second! What do you mean with happy-juice? And most of all: again?' he seemed confused.

'Oh, another one of your _suprises_. Thank god, you never remember them the next day.' he left the last two questins unanswered and totally ignored the facts that he had been :

a. hugged c.disturbed. He just went on reading.

Demyx had a bad suspicion, but choose to ignore that too. He actually didn't want to know. A short wave later he was gone, only a single wrinkel above his nose showing that the mysterious happy-juice bugged him. Could that be the reason, Xigbar was grinnig at him that strange? He shuddered, as he vanished into the empty room-somewhere-inside.

When he had left, Lexaeus said: 'The last line was unnessesary.' Zexion smirked. 'At least I did'nt hurt him, didn't I? Messing with an easy brain like this, is just too enjoyable. Excuse me.' The hero remained silent for some time and then just shrugged. He couldn't help but notice, that they had looked cute together, but messing with Zexion's own brain, was dangerous. Better, if he waited to tell him that. At least he was good at waiting.

Mapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapfmapf

'But Riku, what if they find us?' 'No Sora. Nothing can find us. Nothing but..._passion._' 'Ah.. no...Riku! Don't...I want..'

'Naminè?' The blond girl almost dropped her sketchbook.(another fangirl found! yay) She glared at the door. Whenever it was getting interesting, someone had to disturb. Normally, everybody ignored her for days, but the moment she searched through Kairi's memories for something interesting, something very urgent happened. Like Larxene, who suddenly wanted to paint her room or the superior, who had forgotten, where he had left something and needed her to find it. Last time, he had even lost the Kingdom hearts, becuse he wanted to hide it. He was a great leader, indeed.

Sighing, she got up and called: 'Yes? Who is it?' 'Hm.. well. Me?' Oh, Demyx. She giggled. That usually ment a normal visit, or a not too difficult task. And mostly it was fun to be with him.

Naminè answered the door, walked IX in and sat down next to him. Thank god, the sketchbook was closed.

Noone of them seemed to start talking so they were silent for a while. After the silence grew uncomfortable, the blond girl asked: 'So, uhm.. what can I do for you?' at the same moment, Demyx had started: 'Hey, Naminé. I got a question.'

They stopped mid-sentence and looked at each other. 'You first.'²

Both said nothing for some time. It was getting ridiculous. Finally, Naminé decided to just begin herself. 'Demyx, you want to tell me something, don't you? So, come on. You know I'll help you if I can.' That was the best thing she could have said.

The nocturne blushed slightly. 'Thanks. That's sweet of you. Can I hug you for that?' Now, both were turning red. 'Uhm sure.' He wrapped his arms around her, as tenderly as possible, for he didn't wanted to hurt her.

Naminé gulped. But, as with all the interesting things in her life, Demyx stepped back. 'Thank you. I feel much better now.' he crossed the room, turning to the door again. Shortly before he fully stepped out he added: 'You know, that I'll help you too if you need me. You're my friend. Never forget that, ok?'

'And once again, I am alone. But it stops hurting after some time.' She thought and with a flap the sketchbook was open again, but this time, the page was filled in blue, green and sandbrown. Like a day at the seaside.

Last text is cheesy, I know. But hey, I love cheese. starts pretend to be a mouse so I guess I see you all around? And please review. Yeah. Review make me want to write more. ;D

C ya

ps. this chapter was dedicated to my cute little going to be cousin.


	3. 3: and don't forget the hastgaspell

Here we go again. Oh, and by the way: thanx for reading. I feel so honored. ;3

I don't own kh, all though I wouldn't say no to it and blablabla... so, I'm not in the mood for talking. On with the story:

Demyx was desperate. His creativity had faded, and his happiness was about to follow. Saíx surely had no interest in huging him, so how should he manage it?

The diviner had always been a very important person to him, believe it or not: He was Demyx's reason to fight, the first thing he thought of, when he woke up in the morning and the cause of many painfull tears.

The young blond shuddered at that thought. The last time, he had said no to a battle, the blue-haired nobody had beaten him up, until his whole body was a single bruise. Thank god, Luxord had rescued him, because he needed a new gambling-victim.

At least he had to deal with that gambling-guy later. He wouldn't be easy as pie, even compared to number 7 and 8. Not to mention 12.

Demyx felt all blood leave his head. When this day was over, he'd need tons of chocolate, some of the mysterious happy-juice, cause it sounded interesting, and a hot bath. All of that at the same time, if it should really help.

Thinking of a way to survive long enought to do the mentioned things, he started wandering through the caste, not bothering to watch where he was headed to. Some time passed, but he still had no clue, what to do. Groaning, the young mage ran a hand through his hair. 'Oh man, I'm sooo in trouble. Is it even possible for this day to get worse?'

'Nothing is impossible.' Demyx tripped over his own feet at the unexpected sound, struggling hard to keep his balance. Appearantly, yes. It was possible. 'Haha, oups?... Hi Luxy.' Turn around and run, Demyx. Luxord never says something without a second thought. Instead, he entered the Just-sit-around-and-stare-at-walls-that-never-will-be-room. Also known as another-useless-room-but-I-was-small-on-ideas, short: the second livingroom, but this one had actually a giant dolby-surround TV-set-thingy and two fluffy couches in it, so it was sometimes used for... Nevermind, let's continue the story: The gambler of fate smirked. 'Hello.' a pack of cards appeared out of nowhere. 'I just heard, you're in trouble. Do you mind telling me more about it?' the cards started to shuffle each other, forcing Demyx to shift his concentration between them and their master. His brain started to hurt. Damn, hypnose. He thought he was lucky, bringing his brain undamaged out of the meeting with Zexion, and now Mr. I- can- force- you- to- gamble- with- me- just- by- smiling- and- moving- some-cards was messing with his thoughts.

'No Lux, 'course not.' See? It already started to drive him mad.

A smirk appeared on Luxord's face. It was so much fun manipulating others. Thanx Zexion, for that info. And the best of it: it made it almost disturbingly easy to catch rumors, or blackmail others.

'So, what is it?' the cards slowed down to free the young blond's mind enough to remember the basics of talking. 'You see. Axel was acting weird, so I said something and then he said something and I hugged the superior and Vexen made a booty-dance and Xaldin was sleeping and Zexion told me of happy juice and there was a duck and...'

It seemed as though the cards were still moving a bit too much. Rather confused, the gambler left them disappear and snapped his fingers, as if he was one of those magicians on TV who made random people float, or creepy things like that.

Demyx loved those shows, though he was able to do real magic and not just the whole mirror and invisible wire thing, so he woke up, seconds later.

'Huh... Where am... Oh.' he blushed crimson: 'Hi Luxy...Hopefully, I haven't told you anything I shouldn't have... Or?!' the watermage started to giggle nervously, thinking of that. He knew from experience, that too much talking ended up bad. Especially when a certain, gossip-loving, platin haired nobody was sitting in the same room. 'No, you haven't. But if you want another try, I would be glad to hear you talking of your trouble.' The smirk grew.

'Uhm no thank you? but...Could you please be so kind as to ask me, before you start messing with my mind next time? I mean, you asked now, but uhm..' he stopped midsentence, very aware of the fact that he was talking himself into tremendemous problems.

'Enough fun till now.' Luxord said to himself. 'Poor boy might explode from all the thinking. And then you will never know whats the matter with him. Be nice Luxord and he'll be nice to you. He is too much fun to frighten him. You.can.make.it.!' Thought, tried hard and succeded. A bit.

'It's alright Demyx, I ask next time, if I feel like it.' Demyx just stared at him. The gambler was acting weired but in a ...sympathic way? God, something was terrible wrong.

'Thank you.. extremly nice?' 'You're welcome kid.' Oh my gawd. He had not just smiled? The gambler of fate smiled. Hell, something was terrible and disturbing wrong, because it was not the normal gamble-with-me-or-die smile, it almost looked... kind? Demyx felt the strong need to use Xaldin's phrase: 'THE HELL?' but he pulled it together.

'Uhm Luxord?' 'Yes.' 'You're not taking any tranquillizer-pills, or?' The gambler burst out laughing. 'No, kid, I just... you haven't met Marluxia today. Else you would understand. Anyway.' he coughed. (Flowerboy surely had a good time at the moment, he just knew it.) 'you said something about 'trouble'. I could maybe help you.'

Now the nice Luxord shows his true nature! Demyx thought. I bet he wants me to beg him for help and lose against him about thousand times, just to get a: I can't help you kid. But good luck.'

'Demyx? Are you trying to wreck your brain or why do act so strange?' Damn unwanted facial-movements. The watermage glared at him, but got next to no reaction, for a poud and a glare can't be mixed. 'No. I was just thinking.'

And the poor brain finally had to explode. Luxord added silently. 'I knew it. But you know, you were looking like you were in pain or something. You're really not hurt?' 'Uhm...Yes?' the nice behavior of X really freaked the young blond out. But the mean-but-still-somehow-nice one was frightening. Like maybe Axel cuddling a cute kitten or Xemnas in a pink bathingsuit... wait I said frightening and not disturbing. 'Demyx? Did the pain come back?'

'If not, I can fix that.' came the comment from a couch, facing the other wall. The young blond winced. Why? Of everyone who was still on his small to-do list, why did she have to cross his way? And why now? A cushion crossed the room at an amazing speed, hitting him square in the face and waking him from his thoughts. Rubbing his forehead, Demyx mumbled: 'Great. Just friggin' great.' he felt unable to manage the situation and had the only desire to curl up somewhere and after that congratulate Axel. Hopefully it was over after that, cause everything else was too much for him.

'Come on wimp, it's a cushion. No reason to freak out.' The nymph watched him, thinking of a way to torture somebody, who could not even stand a bunch of feathers. 'Larxene, I don't think it's the thing that hit him, I tend to believe his problem is the one who threw it.' The gambler met her gaze and shook his head, saying: 'Stop playing with my newly found victim.' Demyx hiccuped. Too much stress for one single day. He badly needed some luck or else Axel was the last problem to care about.

That moment, Larxene had traversed to room and was standing next to him in all her beauty and the certain aura of danger. Sparkes danced along her form. 'Do you want to express with that, he's afraid of me?' She grinned, followed by a low groan, which made the watermage shudder. It seemed as thought Larxene enjoyed this thought. 'If you're so afraid of me, my dear little Dem, you will be happy to tell me everthing you won't tell Luxord at first and you will maybe not be punished for disturbing me. Sounds good?'

This time the gambler of fate remainded silent, leaving Demyx to say the only thing to save his life: 'Yeah...good. So uhm you really want to..' 'Spit.it.out.' The nymph glared at him, turning all his confidence into a small and crumpled something. 'Oh, uhm ok. So...Luxord can I yeah.. rest my arms on your shoulders in order to indicate an embrace, please?' he bit his lip. That sounded creepy enough to come from Vexen.

The gambler stared at him, utterly confused: 'You want to cuddle up to me? You're serious?' As the waterwielder nodded, cheeks flushing pink, Larxene started to giggle. (another yaoi-fan...oups?) 'I knew it.' The watermage smiled relieved. She knew of the bet, so it was easy. 'So I can hug you too?' The giggle stopped for a second, just to become a bit madder. 'God. You really want a threesome. Count me in.'

'He said hug XII, not orgy.' The gambler quickly added. He was back to his normal relaxed self by now: 'Why do you want to hug her? I mean, I can understand why you would want me but... wait. You said at first, you hugged the superior. Is that... a sick kind if dare?' For some reason, Demyx felt guilty when he nodded. 'Yes, Axel came up with it. I have a free wish, if I can hug the whole Organization. And the trouble is, rather obvious, Saìx.' he blinked and ganced at the other blond. 'Will you help me?' After a moment of thinking, the gambler grinned. 'I have a good day. And besides, better hugging you than Axel. Right Larxene?'

The savage nymph still felt a bit disappointed, the threesome would have sounded like fun. 'Yes. But you must promise me something: whatever the wish is like, make sure Axel has to use this.' she took a small packet out of her coat and handed it over. 'I want some fun too, if I have to work for it.' Demyx was sure he didn't want to know what exactly he should include into his bet but as long as he won, it didn't matter to him.

Glad for the ofered change, he wrapped his arms around Luxord first, held him for a second to make it seem less forced, and then he pulled Larxene close, careful not to offend her in one way or another. He broke free and beamed happily. 'You spend more time with Luxord.' XII remarked, grinning her usual wicked grin. 'Get yourself a room. Or stay here, but be sure that if you do that, I'll be watching you.' Brushing invisible dust of her coat, she returned to her spot on the couch.

Demyx thanked her, ignoring her last command totally, and the turned to leave. 'IX? You still need help with your problem, remember? Well, I think I can help you.' a bit lower, he went on talking 'if you would come with me, I don't want her to listen.' Grateful for the offer, Demyx followed his fellow-nobody into a portal, happy that he had help solving the Saìx problem.

Larxene grinned. It was a pity the waterwielder was still that innocent. How much fun it would have been to change that? But as it seemed, Luxord would do that on his own. (As if. Sorry, but I don't write smut.. much smut. Next fic maybe? .-)She chuckled madly.

When she was in such a mood, just one thing could help: time to go searching for chocolate and an unused bathroom. After that, she could force Marluxia to watch some horror-movies with her. Or maybe Titanic. She loved to watch them fall in love and always stopped the tape, when it seemed a thought she would drown too. It was so much fun watching Mar, when she did this. And then there was still Axel and her little extra. All of that combined could just make a good day.

Kicherkicherkicherkicerkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicherkicher

When Saìx entered his room, he twitched. Somebody had been here. In his room. He searched for a track, scanning everything. But still, it took him about a minute to notice the sheet of paper tucked on one wall. There was something written on it, but the diviner could not read it, standing where he stood, so he came closer, still careful not to be caught in a trap or suprised by anyone. Cautiously, he bend down to the once falted sheet and opened it. 'Can I hug you?' was written in it. Saìx stared at the words, rereading them, but still they did not make much sense to him. And there was something else a bit confusing: he was not able to move. He felt his berserk-mood awakening, but had no chance to even take his hand of the wall. An angry growl escaped him. 'Ok. Whoever is in here, I want an explanation. Now.' Instead he was glomped.

'Yay, you said Ok. Thanx Saíx. Oh and don't worry, the stop-ga spell will fade in about ten minutes. I'll leave, alright? Bye.' Demyx had left his hiding spot under the bed, hugged him and went out of the room. More like ran, for he had no idea how long the spell really lasted. Luxord was unpredictable. This time, he said as low as possible : 'Thanx Luxy. If I can run far enought to survive, I owe you something.' And of course, Luxord had done a good job. (or maybe it was because he forgot the anti-spell).

Half an hour later, Saìx still could not move even his nose. In the meantime, he had gone berserk about three times, just to notice it brought him nothing.

After some time thinking, he decided it would be best to just wait for help. And, suprise suprise, seconds later Xemnas knocked at the door, but stayed outside, waiting for response. 'Saíx. I don't really know why I feel like asking you this, but are you wearing a dress at the moment?' the diviner frowned. Was everybody going crazy today? First the gay gardener, then the wimp and finally even the superior? What would be next? On the other side, he didn't want to know.

'No Xemnas. I have different problems.' he sighned. 'Problems that require your help, I am afraid.'

The superior blinked. 'Of course?' He opened the door and walked straight up to the wall, Saix was stuck on. 'You want me to hold this?' 'No I..' Too late.

About an hour later, Xigbar dropped in, searching for the melodious noctunre to give him the potion back and found his superior and the strange moondude pinned on one wall. He reacted in his mature way, means he broke down laughing. 'II, you will stop this now and help us.' Xemnas had gone into his own version of the berserk mode, listening to Zexion loudly reading romance-novels in his room next door. 'How'm I supposed to do his?' the freeshooter shrugged. 'Ask the gambler.'

Those having spoke, he left the room searching for a camera and Demyx if they would happen to be at the same place.

Schnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurrschnurr

Demyx cursed as a plant hit his face. This garden was highly dangerous, from his point of view. And much too big. He had heard Marluxia for some time now, but the graceful assasin was singing rather loud as it seemed, because he never came into Demyx's view.

'Oh I wish I was a punkrockgirl with flowers in my haaaiiir!' The nocturne shuddered. 'Vexen has a better voice.' he thought. And then Marluxia finally took a break from hiding in his garden. The pink hair was visible under a tree. Thank god for his haircolor! And for the tree. Just because it was a beautiful one. IX started to walk towards them (them marluxia + tree) but he froze on the spot. OMG.

'Oh Hi.' the asassin had noticed him and came over to the motionless standing musician. 'Hello Demyx. What are you doing in here?' His mouth was hanging open as Demyx had noticed, so he closed it, thinking about the question. Marluxia smiled. He knew exactly what the blond nobody was thinking and enjoyed that. 'Searching for you..?' The younger man's gaze kept wandering down, just to snap back and fix Marluxia's eyes. XI put his hands on his hips, the smile changing into a grin. 'Oh really. And why would you do that?' The young watermage bit his lip, trying to calm down. 'Because I.. Ouw.' he failed. ' Mar, could you please stop confusing me?'

The flowermage shook his head. 'Why, I think it fits me. And besides, Luxord said I should wear something like this more often.' The bit of respect the gambler had earned in the last half hour vanished. 'Yeah, I mean it's... you look good and stuff but why _his _boxers?!'

Marluxia whistled. 'You know that these are his? Wow Demxy.' The embarrased nocturne bit his lip and refused to answer. 'Then, you want me to get rid of them?' The flowermage blinked suggestively. 'Hell, no. I... Argh.' Demyx covered his eyes with one hand. The situation got out of his control. 'I wanted to ask if I can hug you. You see, I was not ready to meet you in you're garden, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers with bunnies on them.' he took a deep breath. 'So am I allowed to?' 'Sure Demy. Anytime. Oh and by the way, it that one of Vexen's testtubes in your pants or are you just happy to see me?'

At first the watermage had no idea what the other was talking about, but then he understood. He coughed ashamed. 'Actually it's a... present from Larxene. I haven't opened it yet, because it seemes dangerous.' 'You're right, most likely it's poisoned.' Thex stood there in silence until Demyx took his change to escape the awkward dialoge. 'So, uhm I better be going. Bye Mar.' He smiled a last time and vanished into the wood, singing: 'I was born too late, into a world that...shit the song got stuck.. hmhmhmpunkrockgirl... Damn. '

The flowermage smirked. 'What do you say, my dear tree? He's cute? Maybe. But not as cute as me? Oh thank you.' satisfied with that, he started singing again, the poor tree literaly shuddering.

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Saíx were still stuck together. They both thought, they would go insane, if nobody would save them. The superior was about to just stop breathing to end it, but thank god, this moment Xaldin, the knight in shining armor, came in and quietly went over to ...the bed.?

Saíx and Xemnas shot him a questioning look. 'Number III? Please say, you came to save us.' I was far enough to even beg on his knees, if that would be possible. 'Can't. I got stuff to do.' He took a piece of paper out of his coat and scribbled a number down. 'What are you doing?' 'Writing down the with of your bed. I gotta go now.'

Spoke that and left his superior with a mad diviner and Zexion's voice, talking of Hanah and her boyfriend problems, a.k.a. the insanity.

Another chapter done. And it just makes me fail about two subjects. Wow, I'm getting better. But I still got a question: What do YOU (yes you) think will happen next? I know it of course, but the story will not go on too long and I'm curious what you think. Forgive me, but I can't help it. -.-

So, uhm bye and C ya?


	4. holy cow, the cake?

This one starts with an interlude. Sorry, it took me so long, but me was busy. . It's the semi-end and very short. (bad me T.T)

So, here we go: The lost flower's tale:

It had been a normal mission for XI. Searching for heartless, killing some people and most of all staying alive. He had managed to do all of this, yet still he felt like he had missed something. But it was too much trouble to think about that, until Marluxia remembered it. Or better him. Cursing, he turned around, called a portal and hurried through it.

'Damn. Luxord? You're still alive?' A groan was the most of an answer he got. In front of him sat the gambler tied to a tree (another one ;3), his face painted in, like every existing color. Around him, a bunch of sleeping kids was shattered across the floor. 'Sorry for leaving you with them but there ...was a heartless.' Better he would not mention the poor flower, which would have died without him.

'A heartless? A bloody heartless?' the normaly extremly relaxed gambler was struggling not to scream and wake all the midgets around them. 'Marluxia, they tied me to a bloody tree, holding my hands so I couldn't summon a goddamned portal, and painted me.' his voice faded into a low hiss 'While you were hunting a heartless. For two hours. You'd better be sorry.'

'Believe me my dear gambler I am.' Marluxia had summoned his scythe and cut the rope open. 'But I think I wait with the whole excuse-thing until we are really far away from them.'

Luxord rubbed his hurting arms, moving as far away of the tree as possible. 'You can believe me too, my dear flower, that you'll regret leaving me- in one way or another.' Serveral kids woke up, as the pink haired male giggled. 'Oh Luxord. Can't wait until that, if we're talking of the same thing.'

'You bet. But now... run!' the children got to their feet, watching the two strange grown-ups sleepily. 'Indianer spielen!!!'

Back at the castle, Marluxia had to find out the _same thing_, had a lot of meanings. Spend the day wearing something creepy and sing, was one of them, but saving a poor flower was definitly worth it.

'He won't get me.' Axel was sure, he would win that bet. There was no way, somebody like Demyx would be able to persuade the whole organization into something as childish as supporting him by a hug. And really, when he came back into the room everything had started, the musician sat on the couch, his legs drawn close to his body, chin resting on them. He was sobbing and shaking as if his life depended on it.

'oh watch the kicked puppy', Axel thought. The redhead was sure, he knew what had happend to him and for a second he felt the memory of a feeling. Pity? No matter what it was, it made him sit down and carefuly touch the younger's shoulder, trembling uder his touch. 'Dem? You're alright?' He was aware of the fact that Demyx seemed to wimp-isize him, but for the moment, he didn't care. 'No... **sniff** they were.. mean. I got manipulated, molested and threatened.' blond hair hanging messily into his eyes. 'I feel like shit.' There were actually tears in his eyes. Axel gazed at him, unable to focus something else. (If this would be a yaoi-story, he woul have bend down and kissed those eyes dry... but it is **not**, so he just stared, okay?)

'Can I maybe... help you?' How much he hated himself for talking such cheesy crap. He should be a cold killer, fearless and stuff and now he tried to help a blond, who had gotten himself in trouble. Indeed, very fearless and cold.

The watermage blinked a tear out of his eye, making his eyelash shine a second and looked away. 'I was not even able to hug one of them. Do they all hate me? Am I so ugly?' he frowned. 'Nah, it's not that. Hey, do you want to hug me? I don't mind if it helps you cheer up.' Axel spread his arms, offering , but not forcing. And Demyx took the offer. 'Ough..If it's OK for you?' Slowly he got to his feet and hugged the older male carefuly. He smelled like ash and smoke. And...cake?

'Uhm...Axel? Why do you have the smell of cake?' The redhead snorted. 'Ever heard of something called: kitchen?' 'They have cake?!' Jumping up and down, the musician giggled. 'Oh I love cake. And pie.' he paused, noticing he still clung to Axel, who was well shoken now. Immediatly, he let go, smiling sheepishly 'Hehe oupsi? The kitchen is on the third floor, right?'

The firemage felt slighly confuzed, for about twenty seconds ago, Demyx was sad as hell and now he chatted about sweets. 'Uhm.. yeah. Third floor. Roxas' there too.'

Watching him with big eyes, the musician said: 'Oh really? How come you know that?' he giggled. 'That's non of your business, _number nine.'_ the words were harsh, but the small blush crawling up Axel's cheeks showed something else. 'Okay _my superior. _If you say so, I'm on my way, finding the cake.' he chuckled. 'wish me luck on this dangerous mission.'

Once Demyx was around a corner, the redhead dared to laugh. 'You have no idea, Dem.'

_hüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpfhüpf_

As Demyx entered the kitchen, he knew Roxas was there. There was no other explanation for the loud music and besides, it was the song he had listened to earlier that day. (it's not Jesse, that would be too clichè) Come to think about it, the long time XIII had been listening, he might not even have noticed that the song was on repeat. And if you thought about the volume...

'Roxas?' Demyx spoke a bit low and as predicted, he got no answer. A grin crept up his face. He helped himself to a slice of the pink cake (strawberry! Yay.) and sat down. If the young blond would have watched him, he had seen a giant piece of bakery vanishing in about ten secods, leaving nothing behind. When he was done, the nocturne felt ready to be 'evil'. 'Go Demyx, go Demyx.'

Very low, he mumbled: 'May I hug you?' just to add almost screaming: 'ROXAS?' Said nobody twitched and took of his headphones, for the first time in what seemed hours. 'Yes..? I'm here.' Faster as lighting, Demyx had crossed the room and huged Roxas, who was too paralysed to fight back. 'Thank you! That means so much to me.' he was not far from kissing number XIII, because **he had made it **and wanted to tell it to the whole world: I'm better than Axel!

A beautiful feeling, but when he looked down at his 'victim' he stoped and suddenly realized that he was huging an angry blond with two mean nobody-slaughtering key-thingies.

Screeching, he jumped back and scanned the walls for an exit. Indeed, there was one. And guess who was there too? Yes, our old friends: A ruffled looking Xemnas, Berserk- Saìx and Xaldin holding up a tape measure? Yes. (wtf?)

Backing of off them was impossible, the other direction Roxas had called his shiny keyblades. Demyx shuddered. Screaming was next on his: what I want to get rid of -list. 'Hey there. Xemnas, Sai-Sa..ìx and Xaldin. Hi. Whatcha..?' Sai-Sai's eyes became even darker. 'Hello Demyx. We're here to make you suffer from unknown pain until you beg on your knees for us to kill you.' and Xaldin added: 'And, because there's still some cake left. What? I worked three hours on that one.' Meanwhile, Demyx had started to play a song, causing a waterpipe to burst. Now his oponents were angry, hungry AND dripping wet. Cursing, he left the kitchen through a portal, aware of the fact that they would follow him. He came out of the darkness a couple of rooms away and started to run for his life. His breath became short and stung, but he could hear them already. Damn the fact somebody could be waiting for him in the darkness of these portals. He slid around a corner and bumped into something solid. Xigbar. Uh-oh.

'Hey, Xiggy. Can I pass? I'm in a hurry.' he wanted to leave, but the sniper just grinned and shoved him into a portal. 'I know. Hide there, I'll do the rest.' Demyx blinked suprised. Xigbar was not nice. Not normally.

The nocturne watched him suspiciously until the older nobody started to laugh: 'Oh man, I owe you for the potion, okay?' and after a short: 'It's save.' IX vanished.

'Should I really do that?' the freeshooter asked himself. Obviously, the answer was yes, for he closed the swirling darkness, opened a new one, seconds after. 'Superior! He ran that way!' how he loved beeing bad and leading Mansex into the Powerpuff-world was definitly badass. Poor girls.

Wistling, he watched them run past him and laughed as he heard Xemnas suprised scream. 'That must have been the giant rainbow.' he thought. Of course noone of these morons thought of waiting for Demyx in the darkness. They thought he would never think of that and so no need to watch. And for the worst case, he could blackmail Zexion to dress up as Demyx and run through the castle. (coughRomancenovelscough)

He called a portal to his room and grinned as he found the young blond bouncing up and down on his bed. 'Xigbar? Why are there clouds drawn on your ceiling?' 'Ceiling? As if. That's eternal space, kiddo.' he smirked. 'Hug me again and maybe I can make stars appear.'

Go Demyx, go Demyx.


	5. 5: larxene does what?

Another chapter. yay!

Demyx almost fell of the bed. 'Don't hit me. I'll never do it again!' the gunner watched him, slightly confused, but then he laughed. XI got that wrong: 'Hey, I don't think hurting me is that funny.' he took a step back and wandered close to the door, biting his bottom lip. Xigbar snorted. Such a dramaqueen. Alright, it was his fault too. 'Me and my inabbility to express things and feelings.'

To Demyx, he said sweetly: 'You want to leave? With moonboy out there?' Demyx stopped, his hand just an inch away from the doorknob, suddenly rather silent. Grinning, like he would not care the slightest, he sat down and talked on: 'Right, it's your funeral. And by the way: I wasn't talking 'bout hurting you. I ment real stars. On the ceiling.' he pointed up where a bunny-cloud was floating. He flinched. The cloud-clouds were coming back to get him. In his own room.

The young blond still faced the door, so Xigbar could not see how he reacted. Seconds passed. Then the watermage asked: ''Real stars?'' He could not bann the curiousity from his voice as he said that. 'Yup.' 'No pain?' another snort. Conversations have never been that challenging. 'Nope.. or yes? What am I supposed to say?' As it seemed, a challenge too big for Xigbar, so he decided to change the topic. 'Just come back, will you? I haven't rescued you to let them beat your ass.'

That argument could have persuaded me, but the blond was not totally convinced. 'If I do, will you do me a favor?' now, there was something else in his voice. Something, Xigbar could not name. What was up with that guy? 'A favor..?' without answering, Demyx turned around and came to a halt in front of him, gazing at his face. 'uhm..Will **you** hug **me**?' the sparkles of bishiness had returned and filled the room, dancing around the, now utterly confused freeshooter. 'Didn't I just said that?' 'No. You said I should. But that's not fair.' okay? Dramaqueen was in a bad mood. Not good.

'All right ...? Should that make sense?' Another thing, Xigbar should not have said. The nocturne glanced at him, pouding. 'It does. 'Cause when I hug you, I show that I like you. But do you like me too, I mean...' Demyx blushed and did not dare to look up, fixing the floor as if it would tell him what to do. 'Nevermind. I was just... you... forget it.'

But that was exactly the thing Xigbar did not want to hear, he hate to know the beginning of something but not being allowed to know how it would go on. Like when he had been sent to a mission on the day the last episode of Sailor Moon was on TV. (In case you wonder: The sharpshooter had started watching it, because it pissed Xaldin off, when he could not have the telly that time, but to his suprise he liked it.) Since then, Xemnas studied the TV- programm, before ordering him around. 'No I won't. You're not Namine for god's sake so you can't tell me what to forget and what not. Tell me what you were. Or I was or whatever.'

'Well uhm.. Actually, I just want to feel loved. Because, you know, normally, I'm with Axel and all he talks off is Roxas.' the young watermage glanced up, features unsure. 'When I say: 'Axel? How do you like the weather?' he answers: 'As beautiful as Roxy's eyes.' or once I asked him if I should paint my room aqua with pink fish, cause I like those, he smiled and told me Roxas has socks with that pattern. I mean.. socks! With the wish I'd have gotten from the bet, I wanted him to tell me, he liked me.' a sad laugh, more like a supressed sob. 'God, I'm so dumb.'

Now that was Xigbar's chance to show that he was not a total idiot when it came to being understanding and nice. 'Yeah, a bit.' The freeshooter showed a smirk, just big enough so that Demyx could see it. 'I mean, you're naive, clumsy and childish.' Understanding and nice? Sure. The blue green eyes stared at him, the musician had never heard that directly how bad his charakter was. He felt useless, dumb and embarrased. If Saìx would come in that moment, he'd have hugged him, thanked him for every hit he got and died happily from dangerous inner bleedings. And he would get those fish socks and suffocate Axel with them...

'BUT: I like that. D'you know that? It makes you ...' A suprised watermage blinked. Somebody liked him? Apparently, Xigbar was at least a bit understanding. He beamed.

'...really fuckable. I mean, if you'd get any cuter, I'd so..' Do I have to say that the smile on IX's face froze? Let's just add a 'very little' to sentence above?

Fortunatly, the freeshooter was forced to stop talking, when Demyx said in his high pinched stress-voice, cheeks flushed deep red: 'Xiggy? Could you stop it? It's nice, but... you're embarrassing me.' And that was exactly the little bit too much cuteness for II. He pulled the watermage close, resisting the urge to grope this blushing something in his arms. 'Uhm...Now you're suffocating me.' this guy did not knew what he wanted. 'Be grateful I'm just hugging you kid and shut up. You're ruining one of the rare cuddly moments I have and that's not good.'

At this point I have to say, It did not just stay cuddly, but yeah. That's not part of the story. And I feel like I made it trough the romance. So, let's end... WAIT! I forgot something!

'..And in this Orangization, everybody is gay. You should see their sick weapons.. And they have weired celebrations in their ugly coats. It's terrible..' They had come to the beach together, talking about things they had seen on their journeys. At the moment, they were talking of a strange world called: 'Naruto', but forget about that. (;3)

'Riku?' Said Riku turned his head, silver hair shone in the dark, aqua eyes reflected the moon. 'Yes?' A young brown haired male sat next to him, bouncing up and down. 'Why are we here again?' The serious way Sora talked made him smiled. How Riku had missed it. 'Oh, that. That's easy, Sora. Because..'

WOOSH+ SPLOOSH! 'Argh.. No Dem, I'm not gonna... Oh shit.' The two teens stared at whatever was happening in front of them, unable to understand what or who had interrupted them.

A tall redhead had just appeared out of nowhere, no to be exactly a swirling darkness, stood to his knees in water and glared at the empty space where the darkness had been seconds ago. That was a sight. I mean, how often does stuff like that happen? Sora thought about clapping his hands for a second, but Riku had already called for his keyblade.

The strange guy cursed, but then he seemed to remember there were other people around so he stopped, shifted this attention and smirked at them, though he just looked pathetic and drenched. 'Uhm hello?' Sora tried to be polited but failed. He wondered what he should say to this... cloaked something. Riku stayed quiet. The redhead drew a card from his cloak, coughed and read what was written on it: '_Hi __♥ _My name is Mr. Wonderful and I'm here to allow you to worship my... grace and good look.he frowned and stared at the piece of paper in his hands like it could bit his arm off and gnaw on it. The poor card burst in flames seconds later, ash raining on the water. 'Bastard. You're so dead Dem...'

Fortunatly, Sora had not heard the extra-sentence and stared at him. 'Wow. That's cool.' his eyes had the usual Sora-sees-something-he-likes sparkle. Riku sighed. The guy had just came from nowhere, read out a weired line and burned something, and Sora was impressed? After all, he could do magic himself, but try to tell him that. 'Riku? Don't you think Mr. Wonderful is a great magician?' without taking a second breath, he smiled at Axel and asked: 'Do you want to join us? You look like we could be friends!' Oh yeah, Sora and his... friends. Riku thought. 'Uhm Sora? He could be a maniac or a killer. Let's wait before we judge him.' 'NO! He's my new friend. Mr. Wonderful would never do something!' Uh-oh. There we have it. Sora and his friends.

Axel blinked and struggled to leave the water without tripping over some kind of suicidal fish, attacking his toes in the shallow water. This guy was so unlike Roxas, it should hurt. 'Indeed, I'm not one of these bad guys. I'm just here cause..'

WOOSH! Another portal popped up. These things seem to interrupt every intelligent dialoge. A hand came out of it, threw something on the beach and waved good-bye. Sora stared fascinated. 'Mr Wonderful, when you're around, cool things happen. Please stay here!' he was grinning madly. Axel only felt like running away from this kid. And why had.. uh-oh.

Meanwhile, Riku had focused on the more important thing: 'Uhm.. you? Wonderful-guy? Why is there a whip lying on the beach?' (;3 told ya.) 'What is a whip Riku?' 'You...' Don't say anything wrong Riku. After all, it was possible Sora decided he wanted one of those 'cool thingies'.

'It's a.. something to..' He had no idea how he should decribe it. Axel took over: 'Doesn't matter. My ...boss (another death glare and frown) has decided you should... uhm spank me with it. That's why I'm here actually.' Sora looked puzzled: 'Why should I do that?' Riku sighed. Another one of those pedo-masters. Oh yes, how he missed saving his best friend's (lol) butt. 'He's right. Why should we join you're perverted... spanking. Get lost.'

Never call Axel a pervert, it doesn't end good. He wanted to call his weapon, but stopped, arms in midair. Killing the somebody of the guy you fancy is not good. He smirked instead. 'Oh shut up, you don't get it. I'm not wild about that either, but I have to. Just do it.' No need to kill. Now. Flames began dancing on the palms of his outstreched arms. 'Or do I have to fry your asses first?'

Larxene, Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar were watching the whole spectacle in Namine's chamber through the weired crystal-glas-sphere thing. The blond girl had drawn some popcorn while Xigbar and the gambler discussed the purpose and different uses of whips. Next to them, the nymph laughed so hard, she nearly cried. 'Mr wonderful.. Better than chocolate', she thought. And later, she could force Marluxia to watch 'Titanic' with her and, as always, turn of the TV the moment Rose, or whatever her name was, would be saved. Yeah, Larxene was badass like that and loved it. Xigbar turned his head and asked: 'Why are you purring, blondie?' Needless to say, he got shocked for that.

Only the blond watermage seemed unhappy.That was not what he had imagined. Why was always he the looser in the end? At least, Namine had asked if she should change the Superior's and Saix's memory to help him. (Everything Saix remembered the next day was that his Superior told him to dress up. Guess what he did:3) So it was possible, he'd survive tomorrow. He glanced at Xigbar and blushed. Did he want to stay alive? Demyx did not feel sure about that. The young witch sat beside him and chuckled. That was the Sora she remembered.

Meanwhile, Riku was hunting Axel around the island, cursing him for hitting on his little Sora. And while nobody was paying attention to him, little Sora played with the whip, smiling faintly. God knows what he thought. I don't. And that's better this way.

IL ENDE.

I made it. Thanks for all the reviews last time, I hope you're not too disappointed of the end. Tell me if you like it! (that's an order ;P) Oh, and one last thing: The thought of being stabbed made me want to quit writing and start a farm.

Anyway...(cough) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. And, c ya!

daxin


End file.
